SkyArmy: Chronicles of The New Recruits
by Nerdicarp
Summary: With SkyArmy losing the war with the SquidArmy, Sky and the other Youtube Generals have no choice but to get aid from mercenary's, thief's, denizens of the dark, and even the gods Notch and Herobrine themselves. Join my OC's and Minecraft youtubers journey, to stop the SquidArmy and discover the secrets and mystery's of their home, Minecraftia. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Into The Streets

**Nerdicarp: "Sup. Umm... This is my first MineCraft fanfic. Enjoy, see you dudes, and dudets."**

**Chapter 1: Intro To The Streets**

David peeked around the corner of the large diamond building. He had to admit he was nervous his group of mercenary's had only survived the jungles of Minecraftiaand the streets of SkyArmies home base, Butter City.

This was crazy, though. Even for two and a half stacks of diamonds and 82 emeralds, breaking into the squids armory and taking apart their weapons was plain dumb.

He pulled his orange hood over his head casting a shadow over his face. His friend came from beside him. His friend John was, as nicely as possible a demon. He wore the crown his father gave him. He could teleport and that made him a valuable ally and a good friend.

"Aragon is about to launch the distraction. We need to be ready to move, or rather teleport." John said grabbing David by the shoulder. David heard the sound of a muffled explosion and suddenly he was in a dark room.

David held up his hand and chanted a spell and a flame started floated in the air around him. "Alright one second." David said as his friend leaned on the wall. David looked around the now lit armory.

The room was filled with swords, maces, and arrows made of butter. David closed his eyes and all the butter turned into liquid. David focused and the liquid butter all combined into a load of ingots.

Suddenly, the door to the armory flew open. David's hand flew to the diamond dagger at his side, until he realized the one who opened the door was one of his mercenary/friends Mark wearing his t-shirt and shorts that where layered with protective magic.

His friend had a new cut on his face and said, "We gotta go. No time to pocket the butter. Aragon almost got caught and Neil almost died." David pulled down the hood on his orange wizard robe and said, "...really I mean with this kind of ore we could be rich forever-"

"GET US OUT OF HERE, JOHN!" Mark yelled to John. John raised both hands and David, John, and Mark disappeared.

***ARAGON POV***

Aragon sat down next to his friend Neil. "They better have pulled of this gig. I need money. Also, David owes me 5 iron... and we need a hunter, wizard, and demon to pull off our gig's." Neil said to Aragon. Aragon smiled and adjusted his headphones.

Aragon was a slime. He could run fast and jump high, he was a hybrid half human half blue slime. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Well if their not back now they probably where captur-" Aragon was cut off as their three friend appeared in a blur of purple smoke. David frowned, straightened his robe and said, "Lets deliver the news and get our ore."

A look of mutual agreement passed through the five men's eyes. Mark held up his compass which pointed to the beginning of the seed, spawn. David spoke another chant and the compass turned in a different direction. "I enchanted it. It will take us to the our mystery seller." David informed.

Aragon grabbed the compass and started walking in the direction of the arrow. He had to admire the scenery on the way. They where walking through a forest biome, and it was beautiful.

Roses were spread across the area, and beautiful trees shaded the land. He glanced down at the compass and realized the compass started pointing straight to his right. He looked to the right and saw a brown cloaked man leaning on a tree.

_"Do you have news of success, Brawling Beasts?" _The cloaked man said in a deep scary voice that didn't sound very human. Aragon smiled at the use of their groups official street name. _"Stop with the spell Seto. You don't fool me." _David said, his voice changing to the same voice.

Wait, Aragon thought, Seto? The leader of the sorcerers in SkyArmy? "We slowed down the squids. But, why did you really call us?" David said, annoyance in his voice.

The man pulled off his coat to reveal a man, Seto, wearing a purple sorcerer robe. He opened his mouth and said, "Brawler's we want you to join the SkyArmy."

_**Hope you liked the 1st chapter, sorry it was short I was on a time crunch. **

**Adios peeps!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jerome

**Nerdicarp: So I decided to make this story jump through the lives of many people. So I'll write if the current chapter is taking place at the same time as a different chapter.**

**Time Period: Chapter 1**

**_***ASF JEROMES POV*

Jerome walked through the wooden door to his house. It was a large tree that was hollowed out, the perfect home for a bacca. He walked over to his desk and looked at his wall of fame. He smiled as he saw the picture of his two friends, Mitch Seto, and him.

It was the photo taken after they saved a large town full of villagers from the SquidArmy. That was a good day, for him at least. Mitch had lost the one girl he cared about. Mitch still hopes to find her someday, he thinks she is to smart to die. Mitch was out there looking today.

Seto was out doing something to slow down the squids production rate on weapons. I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid, Jerome thought to himself.

Jerome looked at the clock hanging on his bark wall and realized he had lookout duty with SkyDoesMinecraft. Jerome grabbed his precious Betty, put on his golden helmet, and ran off to catch up to Adam.

Jerome walked out his door and walked towards the front gate, stopping many times to say, "Hi" to a passing Butter City citizen. It really was a beautiful City, skyscrapers, houses, and a beautiful castle belonging to his friend and comrade, Adam.

Jerome stopped and noticed he had arrived at the golden walls protecting the city and opened the front gate. The pistons pulled the iron bar gate back, letting Jerome walk outside of the fortified walls of the metropolis.

Jerome looked to his left. He then looked right and saw his friend sky in full golden armor and his sword he had dubbed, 'Butter Knife'. "Little late? Ready to start?" Sky asked smiling.

Jerome straightened him golden helmet and his tie, "I lost track of time. Do you know where Seto went?" Sky shook his head and said, "No, sorry. He said he'd be back by nightfall, though. Let's just go to our lookout position."

Jerome nodded and the two began to head off North towards their position. Jerome and Adam made small talk but nothing of real importance. After a few minutes Jerome and Sky reached their position. "I'll go right you go left." Jerome told his friend.

Jerome walked in his direction determined to find something... anything. He grabbed a vine extending from a tree and climbed it, hoping to get an high view of the land. He climbed through the itchy leaves. Branch after branch he finally reached the top of the tree.

It was a really great view, Jerome thought to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of snapping branches. Jerome popped down the tree and held Betty, ready to attack at a moments notice. "Show you're self!" He yelled out.

Two figures stepped out from behind a tree. One Jerome recognized instantly, it was his close friend Mitch. His friend said only a few words that meant a lot, "I found her. The girl I lost to the squids. She's okay. I finally found her."

**_So sorry it was short again but, I might get another one out soon. I get to go swimmin' see you!**

**Adios peeps!**


	3. Random Lightning Appreciation!

**RANDOM TIME TO SAY STUFF!**

**Lightning ROUND!**

**Thanks for the support on only the second day of this story!**

**OC's are good so thanks **_**The Dragon Flame**_** and **_**gs gaming**_**!**

**Nerdicarp out! Adios peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4: Scott and Piper

**Got two new OC's, thanks to **_**The Dragon Flame **_**and **_**gs gaming**_**. So since I'm having a little writers block, we follow two new characters.**

**Time Period: Chapter 1 & 2**

**Enjoy!**

**_***SCOTT'S POV*

Scott moved his brown hair out of his eyes and put on his black sunglasseswhich reflective lenses completely blocked his eyes from being seen. He loved the glasses, they were a gift from his king, SkyDoesMinecraft.

He was currently laying next to a tree, sharpening his butter spear while his iron shield laid on the ground next to him. "Hey, Scott." A voice said from behind him. Scott jumped up and grabbed his spear and shield and pointed it in the direction of the voice.

"Whoa, chill Scott." The voice said. Out of the shadows emerged his friend, Piper, wearing her predictable, blue t-shirt, purple pants and pink shoes. Of course he wasn't one to talk, he usually wore his monster sweatshirt, blue jeans, black and green running shoes, and of course his sunglasses.

"Ugh, Piper are you done with your mystery mission?" Scott asked clearly annoyed. "Yep!" Piper said enthusiastically. Piper pulled out a object from behind her back. To be honest Scott was impressed, the object was a giant emerald that was shaped into a star. Half the emerald was a redish green and the other half was a blueish green.

The emerald also had strange writing in a language Scott couldn't read. "It's amazing, but why do I have to be here?" Scott asked. "Well, you see... I stole it from a group of thugs. You're my backup!" Piper said.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YO-" Scott started, but was cut off as a deep gravely voice yelled, "I hear the thief!"

Piper pulled out her dagger and took a step towards her friend. "Well we have to fight now." Piper said whispering. Scott scowled at his friend and prepared to fight.

Three men walked through a tall bush, each carrying a deadly looking sword, and wearing a black jacket. The first spoke with a deep and commanding voice, "Hand over the stone and we will only partially murder you."

"This might cost me my life," Scott began, "but you guys are idiots!" The biggest of the three men roared and charged towards Piper.

Piper jumped and used the mans force and speed to send him crashing into a tree. The man let out a grunt and passed out. The two other men both pulled out their swords and ran towards Scott and Piper.

The man running towards Scott went to stab him in the stomach, but Scott quickly blocked with his shield. The block momentarily startled the man and Scott took the opportunity he smacked the man with the butt of his spear. The man went, "Owch..." and passed out onto the ground.

Piper had taken out her enemy swiftly and efficiently. She went a little more deadly and just stabbed the dude a few times with her dagger and the battle was over.

"Why on Earth did you steal that?" Scott asked angrily. Piper turned towards her friend and said, "I don't know. Deadlox and TrueMU want it. They think it could contain ancient power. It might just be enough to help us win the war, and destroy the squids forever."

Scott held up an eyebrow questioning Piper. He then sighed and said, "Okay let's go deliver this... thing, cool?" "Okay." Piper grabbed the relic and ran off.

Scott sighed and again questioned his choice for such a heavy weapon choice. He charged off after his friend through the forest.

_**(MAGICAL TIME SKIP... OF DOOM!)**_

*PIPER'S POV*

Piper ran past a few more trees and finally saw the beautiful walls protecting the metropolis, Butter City. She leaned on the iron bar gate waiting for Scott.

About 30 seconds later give or take, and Scott finally showed up. "You are so slow!" she laughed at Scott. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go take this to TrueMU and Deadlox already." Scott said. Piper walked up to the gate and said, "Piper Lightwood, Warrior. Also Scott Smith, Warrior."

The pistons moved and the gates opened. Piper let Scott go first then followed. She always was excited when she saw her home city. Something about the beautiful houses and towers made her feel safe even though they where at war. Scott and Piper headed towards King Sky's castle.

They reached the giant golden fortress of Waritude as CaptainSparklez called it. They entered through the front gate and made a right, heading for the Laboratory. They pressed the button on the wall and the iron door opened.

The looked around for a second and marveled at all the things in the room. The walls where white and brewing stands where littered around the room. Some furnaces where also around the room and sitting at the desk were two men.

One was TrueMU the head scientist of Butter City. He wore a blue astronaut suit that he never took off, and he didn't know why he had it because he lost all memories of his childhood. The other, was Deadlox. He was a friend of the King and TrueMU. Deadlox had long hair that sometimes got into his eyes and wore a t-shirt and shorts. Deadlox also had headphones that aloud him to open a telepathic communication with others.

Legend has it that the headphones where forged by creeper human hybrids and had more special powers than telepathic communication.

"I trust you got the item, yes?" TrueMU asked. "Yes." Piper said. Piper handed the strange artifact to Deadlox. "What about our reward?" Piper asked. "Wait, we get a reward?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yes of course, Youtube Generals Scott and Piper." Deadlox said smiling. Both Piper and Scott's mouths dropped open. Piper had expected a reward, but GENERALS! This was great, Piper thought.

Deadlox handed the artifact to TrueMU. "Wait is this? Yes, it is! English! I can decipher this give me one minute!" TrueMU looked like he just got a pile of cookies, he was so excited.

"Okay I think I've got it, so it says, _**'To bring light to the world of Minecraftia, and to gain assistance from the gods you need three children of Notch and three children of Herobrine to stand in the castles of both kings to defeat the dark plunging the lands of Minecraftia'**_

_**Okay lets get some happy reviews for the long chapter. Writers block made me work on this for 2 hours... I need a nap! See you!**

**Adios peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mitch's Past and The Mission

**I decided from now on, I will have longer chapters, but less frequent. Sooooo roll the film!**

**Chapter 4: Mitch's Past and David's Mission**

**_***MITCH'S POV*

"Wait, you found-" Jerome started, the disbelief laced in his voice. "Yes." Mitch said struggling to keep the happiness out of his voice. Mitch could remember the time he first met her, it was five years ago...

**(YOU ARE NOW TIIIIIME TRAVELINGGG(MAGIC!))**

"Mom, Dad what's wrong? I'm kind of scared." Mitch said looking at his parents. They where running away from their home, and Mitch didn't know why. "Son, the squids are coming. Their armies seek to take over and destroy Minecraftia and take all of us to either kill us or mutate us. It sounds bad, but you wanted the truth, right?" Dad said calmly.

"Yes, but now I'm more scared." Mitch said, the fear noticeable in his voice. "We need to protect you so we'll all retreat to the abandoned mines." Mom said. Mitch looked off at the fading sun and was about to say something when he heard the words, _"YOU! COME WITH US! COME OR YOU WILL DIE WORTHLESS INHABITARS OF THIS CITY!"_

Mitch turned to his usually calm parents and saw that they had grown pale with fear. Mitch looked around for who had spoken to his family. I mean, he was captain of the Sumotori team at his school, he could handle himself.

Suddenly he heard his Dad let out a bloodcurdling scream. He turned to face his father and saw his dad laying dead on the ground, it was a swift death all he saw was squid human next to him, holding a bloody black sword.

"MITCH RUN!" His mother yelled at him. With only a seconds hesitation Mitch bolted off, he heard a scream that obviously came from his mother, but he kept running. He let out a sniff and one tear rolled down his cheek.

Mitch didn't stop running, knowing the only way to honor his parents life was to get to safety. Stay calm, stay alive, and keep fighting. He ran for a few more feet, than stopped for a breath. He turned right and headed for the abandoned mineshaft.

He ran through the trees searching for the old staircase that he knew would lead him straight into the mineshaft. He passed more and more trees and was scared that he might be lost until finally the opening came into view.

He turned towards the small opening and ran down the mossy, old cobblestone stairs. He ran and ran till he reached the bottom of the staircase. He was pleasantly surprised at the fact torches lit up the mineshaft.

Wooden structures held up the mineshaft and cobwebs where littered everywhere. All in all it wasn't to bad of a place, squid free, supported, and for the most part forgotten. Nobody else in his city knew where it was, so he probably wouldn't be found.

He walked through the gloomy hallways, and felt like he was being followed. He started to walk faster, not wanting company, or a squid. He turned to the right, to follow the shaft, but ran into someone. Before he could scream, the person had his moth covered with their hand and had pulled him back to the wall.

Mitch looked over at the person covering his mouth. To his surprise it was a girl, about his age. She had brown hair, and light blue eyes. She had a red shirt and a jean skirt. She had a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and looked pretty athletic.

"Stay quiet, I hear squids. Those-" The girl began. _"I see two hidin' ones! GET THEM!" _ A scary voice yelled. The girl grabbed Mitch by the hand a gave him a pull in the direction opposite of the voice. Mitch ran with the girl down the dark hallway.

As Mitch ran he held his hand against the wall and felt how unsound the structure was. Suddenly he was hit with an idea, too hit it. He pulled his hand pack then pounded the wall with his fist. The second he did that he heard a rumbling, and took of running towards the now far away girl.

He looked backwards as he ran, and saw a large wall of gravel had fallen down, blocking the squids or whatever followed them from reaching them. He stopped at a part where the shaft split into two directions, he turned to the right seeing the girl standing there.

He ran up to her and said, "I slowed them down for quite a while. I'm Mitch, by the way." The girl smiled and said, "My name is Ashley."

**(MAGICAL TIME SKIP)**

Mitch smiled, now that he was back outside. Three hours in dark, moldy corridors can do that to you. He turned and saw his new companion, Ashley, had made it up and outside now. "Alright. We need to be prepared." Ashley started, "What is in that pack of yours?"

Mitch had forgotten about the backpack he carried. His dad made him wear it, before-… yeah. "Let's see." Mitch said sitting down and opening the zipper. Inside the pack was some very useful items. There was two small iron daggers, a bow with a quiver full of arrows, three mushroom soups, a few pieces of bread, and a wooden sword.

Mitch told Ashley about all that was in there to which she promptly said, "Dibs on the daggers!" "Okaaayy?" Mitch responded unsure why that was her first thought. She reached into the backpack and pulled out the two daggers. Mitch strapped on the quiver and put on the bow. He attached the wooden sword to his side, zipped up his backpack, and put it on.

He looked over at Ashley and saw she was holding the daggers, and swinging them, trying to get used to the feel. Mitch grabbed his bow, nocked an arrow an arrow, aimed and fired. The arrow landed hard right where he wanted it to. He walked over to the tree pulled out the arrow and put it back in his quiver.

He looked over at Ashley and saw she had put the daggers into her pockets. "So where do we go from here?" Mitch asked Ashley. Like that their partnership began.

**(Back To Pre-Story)**

Mitch pulled Ashley out from behind the tree to show his other friend, Jerome. Ashley smiled at Jerome and they hugged. Jerome and Ashley where also very close friends. Mitch had a feeling Jerome knew that Mitch liked Ashley as more than just a friend.

"What happened to you when you disappeared? We looked everywhere but we couldn't find you." Jerome asked. "Well see I-" Ashley started but was interrupted at the rustling of leaves.

*DAVID'S POV*

David's mouth dropped open as did the rest of the groups mouths. I mean, JOIN SKYARMY?! They worked for whoever would pay the most. Why would a group of mercenary's work for free? What could they offer?

Before David could say, 'No way!' Neil said one word that changed his mind, "Blaze." Blaze was a adventurer they had met in their travels. She was, ironically, a blaze-human hybrid. She had blaze-like abilities, but looked human.

She has left her brothers, Griffon and Torch to live in the nether. She was a good friend of the group and since David, as a mage could communicate telepathically they would keep in touch. That was a year ago. The whole group was afraid something had happened to her and her brothers. If the SkyArmy could help them, maybe they would join.

"Give us one second Seto." Mark said. The group walked about ten feet away from Seto and began discussing. After only a few seconds the group met a agreement. "Seto, we're in. But this is on trial we will test it out and maybe, maybe join permanently."

Seto nodded and asked, "Can I speak to David in private?" Everyone nodded and Seto pulled him over to a near tree. Seto pulled out a piece of paper and said, "These are the coordinates for SkyArmy's base at Butter City. I need you to track down, Dom. He's a soldier for higher, one of the best. He hates squids and we want him to join the cause."

"Now? Okay, easy. Magical tracking." David said. "No you don't get it magic tracking doesn't work on him. You have to use your feet, and your brain." Seto said. "Alright I'll get him, brief my group, and I'll be off." David responded.

David ran North. For some reason he felt it would be best. He would find a town and get to tracking this, Dom. But it will not be easy.

**My newer longer chapter! Yay Its 12 AM for me some I'm hitting the hay. **

**Adios peeps!**


End file.
